July 3rd Couple Jemima and Ralph
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: I really don't care what people think about this since they are twins, look at my username and that should tell you something hopefully that I support random couples. Countdown to my birthday that I have uploaded on DA and just now updating my FF site


**Count Down To Birthday Couples **

**July 3****rd**** 2011 Couple – Jemima and Ralph from Clock Tower 3**

**Reminder This one I can understand if people don't support this couple because they are twins but I still support them for weird reasons. Please don't hate me for it especially since I did explain in yesterday's couple my username that I wish I can change to on DA. Sorry this one is kind of short.**

_Ralph's POV_

I hate these dance parties that Lord Burrows insists on hosting and how we have to show up as well. Strangely enough through, I also love them because then I see a side of _HER_ that she doesn't let anyone see, not even I and I am her twin so that's saying something.

But what its saying is confusing, does Jemima not trust me enough to allow her feline side out nor does she think that my opinions of her will lower to where I wouldn't want to be her partner anymore?

Oh look, guess who I spy with my eyes, that stupid shrew that is always trying to court my sister. Stupid kid shouldn't even be any where near my sister when she's wearing a dress that's as black as her hair and – is Jemima blushing? How did he make her blush? He doesn't even know her as well as I do! None of the words I say can make her blush and I even tell stories that would make any other family member blush of embarrassment but she just laughs and brushes it off like it was no big deal!

_Jemima's POV_

Thank whoever the power person is upstairs to have Lord Burrows have these events once every year or two because then a side of me does come out that I secretly love having because it might come in handy when Ralph and I are trying to find information about the Rooters. I have done a little bit of experimenting with this side and it does have a couple of high points and for each high point there is two low points plus more. One of the low points is the guy talking to me now and after he said his name, I started ignoring him. I have better things to think about instead of this guy's life story which I could end right now…if Lord Burrows would allow it.

I look around causally when in all reality I just wanted something else to focus on then to this person's voice that makes me sick. I noticed that Lord Burrows had a deep look in his eyes that usually meant a mission for us but I highly doubt that our Lord would order us to leave. I looked at the other side of the room and I spy my brother. Ralph seems to be thinking about something and I mentally sighed.

I really would like to go and talk to Ralph but he pretty much hates it when I interrupt his thoughts. He's pretty much the other person who I could trust with anything but I know I can't trust him with my secret that I will hold forever to my heart.

Apparently, the guy noticed I wasn't listening to him so he started whispering in my ear. "Jemima, tell me truthfully if you have dreams about your twin?"

I looked at him with wide eyes; I couldn't tell whether I should be ashamed or angry. The next words out of his mouth made me feel ashamed to where I felt my face heat up due to embarrassment and I almost ran out of their crying.

I can usually stand up for myself but this guy was just degrading me, I didn't even let my mind process it slow enough to where Ralph could come in and save me because then Ralph wouldn't want me to be his partner anymore and then Lord Burrows would just toss me into a random city on the street and I won't be able to communicate with Ralph. I know he loves working here under Lord Burrows and I wouldn't want to spoil it.

I hissed under my breath towards him, "I would watch what you would say in front of me, sir. I can easily cut you up to pieces and I won't feel any certain of guilt." I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I broke down in front of everyone, especially Ralph. "If you would excuse me, I would like to recollect myself without the help of you." I curtsied kindly and quickly left the room going to the one place where no one would ever bother me because one, the location is secure and two, if they did know anything about what I do there, it was in their best intentions to keep quiet about it.

_Ralph's POV_

That guy did something or sad something that possibly wasn't in his best interest, no matter what he thinks. My sister just walks out of the room during the party usually means bad news at least I think it does. This is the first time it has happened, but I remembered his face in the first place since he made her blush which means he will pay.

I know that what I feel for Jemima is wrong, I mean yes I do love her as a sister but my heart also longs for us to be more than that. Enough of that nonsense, that can wait, I need to follow Jemima to see what is wrong.

Of course, I stay my distance away from her to make sure that she doesn't sense me or anything and I want to know where she goes on some days. There have been a couple of days to where no matter where I look, no one knows where she is at or she doesn't reply.

As I follow her, I noticed that she is shaking which is unusual. I'm not paying much attention to what Jemima was doing or how close I had gotten to closing the space between us.

She turns around quickly and points one of her swords at my neck causing me to freeze, I didn't know she carried her swords with her or that she spotted me but what really caused me to freeze and to make my heart drop was the fact that there were wet marks underneath her eyes and going down her face.

_Jemima's POV_

"Ralph?" I asked surprised and instantly I feel my confidence in me going lower. I couldn't control my tears from coming out of my eyes. I just know now that Ralph would never want to keep me as his partner. I lowered my sword away from his neck but I still kept it out, something still didn't feel right. "May I ask why you're following me?"

"You left the party without any reasoning and I have the right to feel concern," he replied. "What happened between you and that guy?"

Oh, how I wished I could tell him what happened but I couldn't, not with how low I feel already. "It's nothing for you to worry about Ralph; I can take care of myself."

He pointed at the sword, "I can see that sister, but never once have I seen you cry like this." He gently touched my tear-stained and at that moment, my eyes closed and a soft moan escaped my lips.

I quickly opened my eyes to see Ralph's eyes were wide open, I swallowed a lump that appeared in my throat and I quickly moved away from his hand. "I better get going; I don't know what Lord Burrows has planned for us tomorrow."

Ralph quickly grabbed my shoulder to stop me from moving, I saw fear in his eyes but I also saw something else too like relieved. He put his forehead on mine, he whispered gently into my ear, "Don't hate me for doing this to you."

_Ralph's POV_

This was the moment of truth, I asked her not to hate me but I guess if I was in her shoes and I misunderstood her soft moan than I would hate my brother too. One thing about being twins is that we are the same height which doesn't make it awkward and more easily to pull away.

I started to kiss her on the lips hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. I felt a hand touch my face and slowly moved to the back of my neck while I heard a sword fall to the ground.

She broke the kiss first which made me very disappointed but even I needed air, "Ralph," I heard her breathe into my ear, "I thought that you would never kiss me like that since I'm your sister, but you have no idea how much I dreamed of it happening."

I laughed, "Same here Jemima, same here.


End file.
